A Little Big Mistake
by teacupsandstrawberries
Summary: Lisbon finds out she is pregnant with Jane's baby and isn't sure how he will take it. It's a look into how I think a Jisbon pregnancy would go. Pretty much pure fluff!
1. Introduction

**A/N- Sorry to all you guys that noticed I actually took this down. I took all my stories down, then instantly regretted it. So here I am, reposting my best ones. I hope somebody wants to read this... :)**

Lisbon looked down at the object she was holding and her jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe this. How did this happen? How could she have not realized before? Then again, it was only two weeks. Two weeks of confusion and wondering, and it was finally explained. Lisbon knew what was happening. She was pregnant. She knew who's it was, and she didn't know how he would take it. She didn't know how she would tell him and the team. She had a little bit before she had to tell anybody, though. She was only two weeks. She could wait at least another month before she told the father. She honestly didn't knw how Patrick would take having another baby, but she was going to have to tell him sometime.

Interrupting her thoughts, her phone rang. It was work.

"Lisbon," she answered, obviously a little shaken up.

"Um, Boss. You okay?" Cho answered on the other end.

"Yes Cho. I'm fine," she snapped, "Sorry. What did you need?" she finished.

"Oh it's fine. We have a case," he said.

"I will be right in," she said. They hung up and she layed down the pregnancy test on te counter. Her life had changed forever, an she knew it. Now she was off to work to pretend to act normal.

**A/N- Alright, so I knw it was short, but it was kind of a prologue. Tell me if you like it! PLEASE! And I don't want this to be like every other Lisbon-gets-pregnant fic, so if you have ideas, please help me with them! I will give you proper credit. :)**


	2. Part 2

**A/N- Sorry about the long update. I really wasn't sure quite how to continue this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if anyone has ANY suggestions at all, they are completely welcome and appreciated.**

Lisbon had buried herself in piles and piles of paperwork since she came in the office this morning. She was feeling absolutely terrible. All she could think of to do was distract herself from the situation at hand. There was absolutely nothing she could do about the pregnancy, and she felt nervous. All of her life, Teresa had control of every situation she was in. She was in charge down to her laundry. Knowing that there was truely nothing she could do, made her feel hopeless and confused. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she continued paperwork. Interrupting her work, Jane walked in the door.

"Hello Lisbon! What a wonderful day to be alive. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, the wind-" Lisbon cut him off.

"Jane cut the crap. I'm so not in the mood," she snapped.

"Well well well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't we Miss Lisbon?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Jane, I'm serious. This is not the day or the time for your sh-" Jane interrupted her this time.

"Now Tess, you know what me and your mommy have told you about using words like that, don't you?" he teased. Her face was getting more red by the second.

"Jane I swear, if you don't-" she got a wave of nausea and emptied her stomach into the trashcan by her desk.

"Teresa, are you alright?" Jane asked, truely compassionate. Ever since that one night, he knew when to stop the banter and care about her. That night opened his eyes. He knew it didn't mean anything to her. That night he realized he loved her. He wouldn't tell her though, because it would make him look like a fool with her not returning the feelings.

"Yeah Patrick, of course I'm-" She threw up again. She didn't think after the first time there could even be anything left in her stomach.

"Teresa," he was grabbing her hand now, "please tell me what's wrong," he begged.

"Patrick, you wouldn't understand. I can't tell you," she said.

"Reece," she softened at the nickname, "you can tell me anything," he promised.

"I want to more than anything, bur I don't want to upset you, or make you run away," she explained.

"What could make me do that?" he asked, "you know you are my number one gal!" he joked. She smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? I really don't know if you can handle this," she warned.

"Reece, I wanna know," he said.

"One last thing. Why are you so interested?" she asked. She fell for him that night. She knew the feelings weren't mutual, but she was hoping that one day that would change. She wanted that to change for the sake of her child.

"Teresa, remeber that night? That was the night that I realized I loved you. That night was the night that I realized I didn't want to live without you," he said, "I know the feelings aren't mutual, and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but you need to know," he finished.

"You're wrong. I do love you. I fell for you that night. There is something about that night that you need to know, Patrick," she said.

"Teresa, I don't care about anything, but the fact that we love each other. That means so much to me. I want you to know that you will never be alone, not even for a second. I will never ever leave you," he rambled. It touched her heart, but she really needed to tell him about the pregnancy.

"Patrick please listen. All that means so much to me, and especially with what I'm about to tell you. I'm pregnant Patrick. And it's yours," she said.

**A/N- I wanted him to know early. I hope that didn't ruin it for some people, but I want this to be more focused on the journey of their unexpected pregnancy, than her being anxious to tell him. Please tell me what you thought! And BTW, I'm just a teenager. I know nothing about pregnancy, so this won't be graphic or uncomfortably descriptive. :)**


	3. Part 3

**A/N- Well guys, here is good ole' chapter three. In this chapter that you have all been waiting for, we see Jane's reaction, and Lisbon's symptoms kicking into gear. Hope you all enjoy!**

**BTW, please tell me in your reviews if you would like to see more of Island of Disguise, because I'm not getting much on that, and I feel like I'm only writing for myself. If I don't get many responses, I will probably stop writing for it, at least for now. Sorry to all those reading it! If you want more, please take the time to review so you can see it resolved.**

"You're pre..pre...pregnant?" he finally got out, completely caught off guard.

"Yes. I am. I'm one month pregnant with our baby," she said. She couldn't be quite sure how he was taking it, becuase all that was on his face was shock and confusion.

"But how? How did this happen? We were careful and we were pretoected," he said.

"I know. Now please tell me how you feel about this. That is what I need to know," she said.

"Teresa, I'm ecstatic! I couldn't be happier! I'm gonna be a dad..." he said, smiling the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen on him. She couldn't help but start to smile and giggle.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna be a mom! We are going to be parents!" she said. She couldn't help but feel relief that Jane was happy. She had been so worried about his reaction.

"Teresa, this is the best thing that has happened to me in a long, long time," he said and she smiled, "I love our child so much already."

"Me too. I was so worried about how you would react. I thought you would run away or never see me again," she said softly.

"Reece, I want you to know that nothing is ever going to make me leave now. It wouldn't have before, but especially not now. A second chance at life means so much to me. From now on, revenge and Red John always come second to you and the baby," he told her, and meant every word.

"Patrick, that means so much to me. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you will never leave and I will never be alone," she said.

"Ok, so I have one question to ask. What does this mean for us?" he asked, with a bit of longing in his voice.

"Oh Patrick, I don't know. I mean, that was just one night right? It's didn't mean anything, did it?" she asked. Of course it meant something! It was Patrick Jane! The man that she had loved for years had slept with her. And she was pregnant with his child. Secretly, she hoped the pregnancy would bring them together.

"Oh. I guess you are right. We don't have to be together. But I need you to know something. You aren't going through any part of this alone. I will be at the appointments, the classes, the sickness, and there through the whole delivery. And you won't like this, but I am moving in with you for the next nine or ten months. I am going to be there the whole time Teresa, an I need you to know that," he explained. It truly touched her heart to her this. She was terrified and didn't want to go through any part of this without someone beside her.

"Thank you Jane. Actually, I won't mind having you living with me for the next little while. I really am scared and I don't want to do this alone," she admitted.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't let you," he said with a smile. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back and it was relaxing her.

"And Patrick, let's talk about the whole 'us' thing later. I do want to talk about it," she said.

"That sounds good. Let's have dinner. After work tonight," he said.

"Alrighty. We will do it. Now I see Cho coming, so act normal," she said. He jumped up and stood leaning against her desk. They started a conversation about the case when Cho walked in.

"Boss, we have a lead. Can you and Jane go question the best friend about her alibi?" he asked.

"Of course Cho. We are on it," she said getting up and putting her jacket on. She grabbed her gun and her purse and they were on their way out.

**A/N- Ok guys I absolutely hate this chapter! I wrote it at 12:30 in the morning. I understand it is bad, but I promise I will have a fast, GOOD update soon! Please review even if it's very critical. :)**


	4. Part 4

**A/N- Here it is! My fourth chapter on the story! I hope it is better thn the last one!**

Jane and Lisbon had gone to the best friends of the murder victims house to question her about the alibi. When they got there, they found the best friend dead. Lisbon, smelling the scent of the deceased body, immediatly got morning sickness. She was vomiting in the back yard before anyone notied she wasn't in the room with the forensics. Jane, noticing her absence went to the place he thought she would be.

While she was empting her stomach, she felt her hair being pulled back and someone wrapping themselves aound her for her comfory. It was none other than Patrick Jane. At this point, she truly knew that he would be there through everything. She had never felt luckier.

_**THEMENALISTTHEMENTALISTTHEME NTALISTTHEMENTALISTTHEMENTAL ISTTHEMENTALIST:)**_

After work, Jane and Lisbon had gone to the little cafe that they knew like the back of their hands. The team goes there all the time, because it so close and they actually have time to go there. They had ordered and were making little conversation waiting for their food to come. They were both wondering who was going to drop the bomb on their perfect best-friend conversation. Jane decided he would do it.

"So Teresa. We both know why we are here. What about our relationship do you want to discuss?" he asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk about maybe trying something. Starting a relationship maybe. I mean, we ARE having a baby. I would really love for our child to grow up in a real, put-together family," she said.

"Teresa, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I want a relationship with you. Our baby deserves it," he said.

"So that's it then. You are officially dating a pregnant lady," she teased.

"And you know what? I couldn't be happier," he said, placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

**A/N- So sorry for the short chapter! At least it was better than last time though! Please tell me what you thought! :)  
**


	5. Part 5

**A/N- Funny story about this chapter! I wrote it the first time very late, and I completely forgot that Jane and Lisbon had gotten together! I mean seriously, how clueless can I be? I am definitely a brunette with many blonde moments. And BTW, not to offend anybody, I just want to let people know that I don't believe in sex before marriage, so I was a little reluctant to write this story. Anyways, just wanted to put that out there. Enough of the long author's note, let's get to the story!**

Lisbon was in the kitchenette of the CBI building making herself some coffee. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jane walking in with a pissed look on his face. He pulled her away from the coffee machine really quickly.

"What on EARTH do you think you are doing?" he snapped.

"I was just making myself some coffee..."she replied.

"You aren't supposed to have caffiene, Teresa. It's bad for the baby," he said.

"But Patrick, I'm only eight weeks, and I-" she complained.

"I don't want to hear it. You won't be having any of this. Now I'm sorry I'm being so annoying, but it is only because I love you both," he said, kissing her on the forehead. No one was at the office, so their relationship wasn't particularly taboo at the moment. They were on careful guard though.

"Fine. And thank you," she said. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Now, Since I'm moving in this afternoon, when can we tell the team? I really want them to know," he said.

"Well, You know, I was thinking the same thing. How's about when they all get here, we tell them?" she asked. He nodded again in approval.

"After lunch, we will go pick up your stuff and take it to my house. We can just have the afternoon off, because I am extremely exhausted. This pregnancy has worn me out," she complained.

"I know sweetheart. You really are a trooper, you know that? I love you so so so much. You aare the bravest person I know," he said quietly into her ear while pulling her into a warm hug. Right as they pulled away, Cho walked in.

"Morning Jane. Morning Boss," he said, stoic as ever.

"Morning Cho," they both said in unison. Right then, Rigsby and Van Pelt emerged from the elevator.

"Morning guys," Van Pelt said.

"Alright, now that everybody is here, I have an announcement to make," she said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Boss, you aren't leaving, are you?" Rigsby said concern in his eyes, as well as the other members at the thought of their boss leaving them.

"No nothing like that. I'm staying right here. What I wan't to tell you is that I'm, well, pregnant," she said. Van Pelt got a smile that expanded second by second like a stretching rubber band. Rigsby opened his mouth over and over before any words came out, and Cho lost his stoic expression by the drop of his jaw.

"Jane, why are you not reacting to this? Wait a second, you already knew didn't you? Lisbon, why wouldn't you tell us, but tell him?" Van Pelt said, clearly hurt.

"Well, Van Pelt, you see... the baby is mine," he said sheepishly. At this comment, Rigsby started choking on his drink, and Cho's jaw dropped again.

"What? You guys hooked up? Teresa, how far along are you?" Grace asked.

"Eight weeks," Lisbon replied.

"I knew something had been up for a couple of months! I was right!" she said.

"So, erm, Boss, you are happy about this, right? And Jane, you too?" Rigsby asked, still awestruck.

"Yes Wayne, we are both extremely happy about becoming parents. And another thing, we have been dating for a month now," he added. That didn't seem to surprise any of them.

"Well, if you guys are happy, then I'm happy for you. Congratulations, Boss. Jane," Cho walked over to give them a hug, and Rigsby followed behind.

"Oh my gosh, Lisbon I couldn't be happier," Grace squealed, "We are going to make a nursery, and buy clothes, and have a shower, and..." Jane tuned her out to say something to Rigsby.

"See what we have to deal with the next seven months? And yes I know about you two," he said.

**A/N- Guys, I know, not my best chapter, but reading the fluff makes even the author want to tear up! I just love Jane like this! Who else just loves Jane like this? Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Part 6

Teresa Lisbon and Grace Van Pelt were sitting in Lisbon's office eating lunch. Grace had insisted that they eat lunch and talk about "baby stuff". Lisbon would never admit it, but she absolutely loved talking about the baby. It made her excited and scared all at the same time. But it was a good scared. It was like knowing something was going to be hard, but you were going to get through it with someone you loved. Lisbon and Jane had been dating for about a month now, and she was twelve weeks pregnant. Her clothes were staring to get really tight, and she knew she would have to go shopping for maternity wear very soon. She could probably get Van Pelt to go with her and give her opinion. Maternity clothes could be so ugly! Every single shirt cut off right above the stomach and they all looked like the same shirt with a different pattern.

"So Lisbon, what color do we want to do the nursery?" Van Pelt asked, "I was thinking maybe a green or a yellow, so it could be for both genders, since we don't know yet."

"Van Pelt, I want to have the proper baby colors for the nursery. I want either a pink or a blue," Lisbon told her.

"Well, we can't wait too long, but when are you going to find out?" Grace inquired.

"Next time I go, at sixteen weeks, the doctor said I could find out. So a month," Teresa answered.

"Lisbon, that's a long time from now! I can't wait that long! Let's do the pendulum test," Grace said.

"What on earth is the pendulum test?" Lisbon said, accompanied by a confused expression.

"It's when you take a pendulum and hold it over an expectant mother's stomach. If it swings side-to-side it's a boy, but if it swings up and down it's a girl," Grace explained.

"Grace Van Pelt, I am NOT determining the sex of my baby by a myth," Lisbon said.

"Can we just see what it says, to see if it's right?" Van Pelt pleaded.

"Fine," Lisbon grumbled. She went and laid down on the couch in her office. Grace got a piece of string and her ring and tied the ring around the string. Grace went and held the string over Lisbon's belly, and it started going in circles. Then it started swinging side-to-side.

"This says it's a little boy," Grace said with a smile.

"I'm not painting any walls blue until I know for sure," Lisbon said, and Grace gave a sigh.

"Listen, Grace, I know you're anxious, so let's go out this Saturday. There are some things we can get," she said.

"Like what?" Grace said, suddenly excited.

"Well, I have to get some maternity clothes, we can get a car seat, a crib, a changing table, and we can buy some unisex clothes," she said.

"Oh yes! That's great! Saturday it is then," she said in an upbeat, Van-Pelt-like voice.

**A/N- So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me if you want a chapter to see what their shopping day was like, or if you really don't care. If I don't get a request or two to do it, I might skip it. I'm not sure! Please review!**


	7. Part 7

**A/N- Well, I decided to do a shopping trip chapter anyways. I thought it would be cute, and I figured most people would probably want to read it. I don't think any important information will be in here, but I can't promise that. If you didn't really care about me writing tis chapter, you can skip it, but I don't advise it. I would hate for you to miss something!**

**And Seriously! I am sooo sorry for the late update! My teachers like homework…. And projects…. Please forgive me!**

Van Pelt arrived at Lisbon's apartment at ten o'clock Saturday morning. Lisbon normally would have been waiting by that time, but she was late. When she woke up and started trying stuff on, she couldn't find anything to wear. It was all too small! She ended up wearing an old sweat-suit. She hated the way it looked, but it was the first time she had felt truly comfortable in months.

When they were finally on their way to the mall, they got in the car, and turned on the radio.

"Now Grace, I have no idea which way is up in this mall, so you will have to make sure you know where we are going," Lisbon said.

"I was kind of planning on it," Grace said with a smile. They kept riding and listening to the radio, and Grace was somewhat surprised that Lisbon knew a lot of the songs that came on the radio. She never thought of Teresa as a pop-culture girl.

When they got there, they went straight to the maternity clothes store. They picked out a lot of clothes, and Lisbon didn't really care for any of them.

"They all make me look fat!" Lisbon said.

"Lisbon, they are maternity clothes. In about a month, they won't even fit anymore! You knew you would gain weight, didn't you?" Grace said.

"Of course I knew that. I just didn't actually think it would happen," she said blushing. Grace just laughed.

"Teresa, you have to stop being so picky! Nothing fits, and you can't wear that to work!" Van Pelt said. Lisbon finally gave in and tried to be positive.

She ended up with some black pants (with a belly panel- and she wasn't happy about it...), some pretty blouses, some jeans, and her least favorite of all, a new night gown. Last night, she realized her beloved night gown no longer fit over her bulging tummy. For Goodness Sakes! She was only thirteen weeks pregnant! She should still be fine! She should still at least be able to fit into her normal clothes. She felt like she looked like a beached whale.

"Are you happy with what you got?" Van Pelt asked.

"Not really, but I have to deal with that," Teresa grumbled.

"Lisbon, do you even want to be pregnant?" She caught Lisbon off guard with her question.

"What?" Lisbon asked, shocked that Van Pelt ask such a thing.

"I said, do you even want to be pregnant?" Grace repeated herself.

"Of course. Why would you ask such a thing?" Lisbon replied.

"Because all you have done since I have known is grumble. Do you want to remember this baby as the baby that you complained about before it were born? Or do you want to already start loving it and making sure it is being taken great care of?" Van Pelt said. Her speech really opened Teresa's eyes. Grace was right. All she had done was complain about the baby.

"Listen, you are right. All I have done is complain. I do need to quit. I love this baby, and I love their father. It might not be the greatest timing, but that is one aspect I have to deal with," she said and Van Pelt smiled. She was smiling because the best part had finally hit Lisbon.

**A/N- Thanks for reading guys! Please review this chapter and the next one will be up soon! **


	8. Part 8

**A/N- Oh my gosh! I feel so bad for not updating sooner! I hope ya'll can forgive me! Anyways, this is going to be a fluffy, cute chapter! We find out the baby's sex! And something else big happens! I'm really excited!**

"Jane? Patrick? Where are you?" Lisbon yelled through her apartment.

"I'm in the nursery!" He called back. She walked on up and entered the pink, pink, pink room. They had found out about two weeks ao that they were having a baby girl. Lisbon was so worried at first about how Jane would take it, but secretly, she got what she wanted. Jane had explained to Lisbon that they had no control over that and that he loved the baby regardless.

"Hi Honey," she said. She had just gotten back from work.

"Hey Reece! How was the rest of the day?" he asked. He had left early because there was no case, and he wanted to pick up something special for dinner, because Lisbon could finally keep food down. Also, he had a little surprise planned.

"Oh fine. I did a lot of paperwork," she answered, "This place is like a nightmare for me. It is entirely to girly!" she said. He just chuckled.

"But isn't it cute, Lisbon? Don't you want your daughter to grow up in a princess environment?" he asked, laughing.

"Oh yes, Pat. When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of-" she gasped.

"Oh gosh, Reece, what's wrong?" he asked, with a mask of concern on his face.

"Absolutely nothing. Your daughter likes the princess environment. She repsonded to it. Put your hand right here," she moved his hand onto her tummy, "She is kicking. You feel her?" she asked. The biggest smile that she had ever seen appeared on his face.

"Oh my gosh. Our baby is moving," he said, awestruck.

"I know. Isn't it magical?" she asked.

"It really is," he said. He took her by the hand and led her into their bedroom. He grabbed her around the waist and situated his back to the bed so that she would fall on him, and not vice-versa. They kissed and kissed pouring out their love for each other through that connection. He put his hand underneath her shirt to undo her bra when she stopped him.

"Patrick, we can't do this right now. I'm afraid we will hurt something and I don't even know if my doctor wants me doing that," she explained.

"That's alright, honey. I don't want to mess anything up, either," he said, with a small smile.

"Now," she started, "I want you to lay up here while I cook dinner. It won't take long," he said. She obeyed and layed down, while he padded downstairs to the kitchen. While she was laying down relaxing, she started thinking about the night that they first hooked up.

_They were at a CBI charity ball. He was all dressed up in a tux. She was wearing a tight fitting emerald colored gown that kept modest while showing off her beautiful body. He had just come off stage fom his annual magic show, and he was heading her way._

_"So, Lisbon, how did I do?" he asked._

_"You did good. I saw a lot of people pull out their checkbooks this year," she responded._

_"Well I hope so. We need the funding," he said._

_"Amen to that," came a voice from behind. They turned around to see Pamela from the kidnapping and ransom division._

_"Oh hi Agent Fischer. How are you doing?" Lisbon asked._

_"I'm alright. Actually, I wanted to see if Patrick wold like a dance. You looked kind of lonely," she said._

_"I would love one," he replied with a smile. Lisbon watched the two walk away together. Why didn't she have that kind of courage?_

_She watched them dance and saw Pamela press her chest up againt Jane, trying to be seductive. She always knew she was a slut. Lisbon couldn't watch it anymore. She headed for the door. When she got outside it was like the cold air signaled the tears to start flowing freely. She cried and cried. For Jane, for the tragedies she sees, for Rigsby, for Cho, for Van Pelt, and everything in between._

_When the dance was over, Jane searched the room for Lisbon. When he came up empty in his search, he asked Rigsby where she went. He told her he thought she went outside. He went to check and there he found her crying on a bench._

_"Teresa, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning down to her._

_"You! You and Pamela! Can't you see that I have feelings for you, Patrick? I want to dance with you! Not her!" she said._

_"Oh Reece, I'm sorry! That dance didn't mean anything. One with you would, but her's was just trying to be friendly, I promise. Now, hows about we go to your house and talk?" he asked._

_"Sure," she said sniffling. They drove to her house. When they got there, they talked and talked for hours. When he couldn't resist her lips anymore, he leaned in and kissed her. It was enchanting and magical. They kissed again and again. Emotions poured out and thingsgot let loose. Next thing Lisbon knew, she was waking up beside him the next morning. She realized what had happened and said it was a terrible mistake. She made him agree to forget about it, and they went on with their lives._

She remebered it so clearly. She never imagined what would come out of it. When it happened, she thought she would never think of it again. Boy was she wrong. Pulling her out of her thoughts, she heard Patrick's voice.

"Teresa, dinner is ready!" he called. She got up from the bed and headed downstairs for what would turn out to be the greatest night ever.

**A/N- Well there you go. For all those wondering what the night was like, that's what it was in my mind. I think this was plenty worth the wait, don't you? Anyways, I need baby name ideas! I guess you caught that it was a girl, so if you have any ideas, please leave them in a review or private message me! Next chapter we will find out what Jane's surpirse! :P**


	9. Part 9

**A/N- Alrighty guys! Update was pretty dang fast this time! :) Right now I am watching Russet Potatoes. Love it! Anyways, I hope this is a good chapter! I have a bit of a surpise in this chapter!**

"Mmmm! This smells great, honey. What are we having?" she asked.

"Well my girls, we are having fried chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Good southern cooking!" he said. She smiled.

"That sounds fabulous. And What's the occasion for your home cooked meal?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, you can finally keep food down. And I might have a little something else planned," he said.

"Well what's that?" she asked.

"If I told you, my surprise would be ruined! Trust me. You will find out," he said. She was a little scared, because anyone that knew Patrick Jane, knew you never know what to expect with him.

"Alright. Will anything bite me?" she asked, giggling.

"No my dear, I am sad to say that nothing is going to bite you _this_ evening. I make no promises for the future, though," he said, grinning, "Anyways, let's eat!"

They sat down and ate their food. They talked about everything. Then Patrick told her.

"Honey, how much longer are you going to stay at work? If you were a telephone operator, I wouldn't care, but you are a cop. That's dangerous and I am worried about the well being of our baby. All the stress isn't good for her, and you being in the line of fire makes me nervous for both of you," he said.

"Patrick, we are fine for now. I know you are worried, but I am taking good care of myself. And If anyone pulls out a gun, the team jumps right in front of me as quick as possible. They aren't going to let anything happen to either one of us. I will probably opt out of field work at about twenty-five weeks. Right now I'm only eighteen, so about six or seven more weeks. After that I will still come in, but I will stay in the office. Is that alright?" she finished.

"Sweetie, do you have to stay in the field for seven more weeks?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"Yes. I'm not coming in until I'm twenty-five weeks pregnant, or until the boss makes me," she said, and she meant it. He didn't like it, but he was going to have to deal with it.

"Fine. I guess if that's what you want. Please please be super careful though. If anything happened to either one of you, I really don't know what I would do," he said.

"I know, honey. I promise," she said.

"Good. Teresa," he patted his pocket to make sure the square object was still there, "I love you with all my heart. Never do I want to take another breath without knowing that you are mine forever. The two of you are my everything. You are my second chance at life. I'm going to grasp the chance while it is in front of me. Teresa Marie Lisbon, will you marry me?" he asked. He pulled out the box to reveal a beautiful, princess cut diamond. She started crying.

"Of course I will. Yes! I will marry you!" she said. He kissed her and she kisssed back. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. They didn't do anything but kiss. Teresa was too afraid for the baby's sake. They fell asleep that night with his arm draped protectively across her stomach and her fingers interlocked with his.

**A/N- So there it is! They are engaged! Right now, there is no plan for where to go, so where ever my muse takes me! :)**


	10. Part 10

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I really didn't know how to continue there for a while. I got my idea for this chapter by a nice person named Vanrigsby! Thanks!**

"Ummm guys, could you come into my office for a minute. Jane and I have something important to tell you," Lisbon said. The team followed her into her office.

"Well, at least we know this time that you're already pregnant! What's the big surprise this time? Is it twins?" Rigsby asked jokingly.

"No, not twins. Actually, Jane and I are engaged!" she said. Van Pelt squealed, Cho smiled, and Rigsby hugged Jane.

"That's great you guys. Really," Cho said.

"Congratulations man! I'm so happy for you!" Rigsby said to Jane.

"AH! Lisbon! We are going to plan the most beautiful wedding ever. It will be so romantic!" Van Pelt said.

"Alright Van Pelt, but not until this baby comes. I refuse to be a pregnant bride. No matter what Patrick says," she said and he chuckled.

"Teresa, I promise not to make you be a pregnant bride. We won't do it until you are completely recovered and comfortable, either. I want this to be special," he said. Just as he said that, Hightower walked in.

"Did I just here some good news?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes you did. Jane and I are getting married," she said.

"That wonderful for you two! You will make excellent parents, too," she said, giving Lisbon a hug, "Unfortunally, I have to break this party up. We have a new case. Isabelle Hyland, shot last night at home, husband has an air tight alibi, but the lover doesn't. Shouldn't be very hard case. Gimme a call when you get some updates," she finished.

"Yes Ma'am," Lisbon said. Lisbon gave orders and they went to examine the crime scene.

When they got there, they looked around, but there was no evidence to be found.

"You all keep digging, I'm going to go examine the neighbors," she said.

"Lisbon, are you sure you should go alone? We are in kind of a rough area, and I wouldn't want you, or especially the baby, to get hurt," Cho said.

"Thanks Cho, but I'm sure I will be fine. I will yell If I need backup," she said.

She walked out of the apartment and started nocking on doors. At about the fifth door she went to, she went through the same routine. She recited her script, "CBI. I have some questions. Could you open up?". Except this wasn't like her other interviews. When the door opened this time, the person was holding a gun. And that trigger got pulled. Teresa's life went into slow motion. The bullet grazed her arm. The person ran and jumped out of her window. When she tried to move, she couldn't. Her eyes slipped closed and blackness surrounded her.

**A/N- Alright guys! What did we think? Was it good? Did you love it? Did you hate it? You can tell me through a review!**


	11. Part 11

**A/N- Well guys, here is yet another chapter. We will find out what happened to Lisbon in this chapter, but there will be a major shocker.**

The team was in the hospital waiting room, anxious to find out what happened with Lisbon. They wanted to know why she passed out from a gunshot wound in the arm, and most importantly, if it could affect the baby at all. Jane couldn't sit in the rough, plastic chairs anymore. He got up and started pacing. They had been there for five hours and they hadn't heard a single thing about Lisbon. Just then, a doctor came through the doors.

"I'm looking for the family of Teresa Lisbon," he said, scanning the room. Jane walked over as fast as he could.

"That's me. I'm her fiancé. How is she? Is the baby ok?" he asked.

"I assume you are Mr. Jane, correct?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Now could you please answer my question?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Well Mr. Jane, Teresa went into shock when she was shot. Obviously, since it is just a graze on her arm, she will be fine in about a month. Now the baby is a different story. When Teresa went into shock, it affected the baby. I haven't been able to test yet; I can't until she wakes up. But Mr. Jane, I'm so sorry to tell you that we think your fiancé has miscarried, due to the severeness of her state. I am so sorry. Would you like to see her?" he asked.

"Yes," was all Jane could get out. He felt like he just died inside. Their baby was gone. Sure it wasn't planned in the first place, but that didn't mean that they both didn't want it. Now, they had no option. His second chance at being a father was drained down the sink. It was all over. And now all he knew to do was go comfort Lisbon. On the way to the room, he saw Van Pelt cry into Rigsby's shoulder and Cho put his head in his hands. Rigsby was comforting Van Pelt, and trying not to cry himself.

When they got to Teresa's room, he sat down in the edge of the bed. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Teresa, I am so glad you are alright. You scared me, honey," he said. She was crying. Sobbing actually.

"I lost my baby. I lost my baby. I lost my baby," she said. She repeated it over and over and over.

"Sweetheart, this hurts. Trust me, I know. But you have to know that we will get through this. It will take time to heal, but we will get through this. You understand?" he comforted her. She nodded her head and leaned into his chest. All he did was rub soothing circles on her back and whisper sweet things in her ear. She just sat there and ruined his shirt with her tears.

**A/N- Well, how do I go on? What am I going to do? I guess you will have to find out in the next installment of A Little Big Mistake. Don't forget to review! They make my day!**


	12. Part 12

**A/N- Fun fact! This chapter and last chapter were originally one chapter, but I wanted to slow things down a bit. I felt like everything was flying by and it was too rushed. So, here you go!**

The doctor walked into the room.

"Ms. Lisbon, can we do an ultrasound to make sure that everything we have figured out is correct?" he asked.

"Oh, Um. Yeah sure. Do whatever you want," she said. They wheeled in an ultrasound machine and spread the cool gel over her tummy. It reminded her of the time when she found out her beautiful baby was going to be a girl. That made her start crying all over again. They moved the scope around on her tummy, and the doctors started whispering, then went out in the hallway.

"Patrick, what is going on?" she asked him.

"Sweetie, I don't know. They will confirm it when they come back in. They probably just need to make sure nothing was wrong with _you_," he explained. Just then the doctors came back in.

"Well, we have some good news for you guys," he said.

"I'm pretty sure that nothing is going to sound good right now doctor," she said.

"I think this will. Never once in my career has this happened, but Mr. Jane, Ms. Lisbon, your baby survived," he said, with a smile on his face.

"She did? Patrick she is alive!" she exclaimed. They kissed and he gave her a tight, warm hug. Just then, anger snapped into Teresa, and cop mode took over.

"Why would you tell us something that you hadn't confirmed? We were so upset, and you put us through all that pain and grief. You have no idea how we just felt. I can only hope this doesn't happen to another couple. Next time, doctor, you should get all the facts," she said. She was so angry, she could scream. The doctor, not knowing what to say, apologized and left the room.

"I just thought I lost my second chance at a family. That changes you. Teresa, you are NOT doing any more field work. I am stepping up to even more overprotective than I have been. I know you don't like it, but I am not going to be scared like this again," he said,

"Honey, I want you to do that. Restrain me and watch my every move. I know I will regret telling you to do that, but it is for my own good. Please keep up safe," she whispered.

"Honey of course," she started crying, and he started rubbing circles on her back, "ssshhhh. Of course."

Finally, Jane calmed her down. They sat there in each other's arms. An old saying came to Teresa's mind. You never know what you have until you lose it. And in that moment, Teresa realized just how much she really had.

**A/N- THE BABY SURVIVED! YAY! You all didnt really think I would kill off the baby did you? NO! That is the whole point of this story! Anyways, HAPPY DAY! Alrighty, I hope you guys liked it. Shouldn't be too much longer before the baby is born. Maybe two or three chapters, depending on my mood. Anyways, please tell me what you thought through a review or PM! :) Love you guys!**


	13. Part13

**A/N- Well, since Island of Disguise is over, I can now focus more on this story. This still has a ways to go, so I hope you guys stick with me. After this story finishes, I have another story being plotted right now. It will be Rigsby and Van Pelt centric, so stay tuned!**

Lisbon and Jane were sitting on the couch of her apartment watching TV. Out of nowhere, Lisbon picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Sweetie, what are you doing? I was enjoying that show," he said.

"Well, there are some things more important than some show about things at museums. We need to come up with a name. Our child has to have one, you know," she said.

"Oh please don't make me do this! This was the worst part about Angela's pregnancy with Charlotte!" he said. She giggled. Patrick Jane begging was certainly a sight to see.

"Sorry. We are doing this now! Let's go ahead and get it over with!" she said, "Let's think. What are some names we like?"

"I like Lily," Jane said.

"I don't. How about Emily?" she asked.

"It's ok. Not my favorite though," he said.

"Well, we could try and fir Grace in there somewhere," Lisbon said.

"That is a pretty name, and it would make Van Pelt so happy!" Jane said.

"Ok. So Grace is one part of the name, now we only need one more. Patrick, can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course Sweetheart. What is it?" he asked.

"I was thinking that I would kind of like the name Charlotte to be represented in our baby. I have always loved the name, and of course it has meaning to you. I think it would be good for our daughter to have that kind of tie to her sister," she said.

"Now Reece, that is very sweet. I couldn't ask you to do that, though. That would be like I am using you and this baby as a replacement for my old life, and you both are so much more to me than that. You two mean the world to me, and I would die for you all in a heartbeat. As much as that means to me for you to even consider it, the answer is no. I can't put you through that," he said.

"Patrick, if I was thinking like that, would I have asked you? Would I ask you about a name that I don't really want my baby to have? You have to understand something. I know everything you just told me. I know it and I feel the exact same way towards you and the baby. I want our family have a remebrance of them. After all, they are kind of my step daughter and sister in law, right?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, they are. And if that is what you really want, I will grant your wish. I only ask one thing. Can we please make her middle name Charlotte instead of her first?" he asked.

"Of course. That is what I was planning," she said, leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

"Grace Charlotte Lisbon. Has a nice ring to it," he said.

"Except for the fact that that's not her name," she said.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Her name is Grace Charlotte Jane," she corrected him. He smiled.

"Come here, You," he said. She went and sat in his lap and her twenty-three week tummy was a little bit in the way. He put his hand on it and they fell alseep to the rhythmic beat of their baby kicking around.

**A/N- Well, the little girl is officially named. Go ahead and yell at me for putting Charlotte in her name, but I thought it was cute! :) Please review!**


	14. Part 14

**A/N- Well, I finished my finals! YAY! So updates should probably be more frequent now! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I am moving, and the internet is gone in my house. I am staying at my grandparent's now, so I have internet! Anyways, here is chapter 14 of A Little Big Mistake!**

Teresa dipped her brush in paint and started drawing an 'A' on the pink walls. She was trying to write "Grace", but she had terrible handwriting, so she had to go really slowly. She was going to have Jane do it, but right as she got the paint out, he left to go pick up dinner. He doesn't like the smell of paint, and he had been trying to get out of it for days by having something to do right when it was mentioned. So, realizing she was going to have to do it herself, she figured she might as well get it done.

"BOO!" she heard. Jane was trying to scare her and it worked. Her hand jerked and white paint went all over the walls.

"Patrick Jane. You are going to get it. Look what you made me do!" she said. Jane threw his head back laughing at her reaction. She dipped her paintbrush in the white paint, and held it up to his suit.

"Oh no. Teresa, honey, this is my best suit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done-" he was cut off by her paint being splattered all over his good vest and jacket. He shed them both and grabbed a paint brush of his own.

"Patrick... No! I can't fight you off! It's not good for the baby! I can't bend and fight! No please!" she was begging for mercy.

"I know you can't fight," he said with a smirk, and before she knew it, her blouse was covered in white paint.

"Now we are even," he said.

"I don't play to get even, I play to win," she said. She grabbed a handful of paint, and threw it at him. His whole face was now covered in white. She started laughing. When she was off her game from the laughter, he did the same thing to her.

They threw paint back and forth until their entire bodies were completely covered.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. And with that, she got up to go change clothes.

Wait a second! I'm not done with you!" he said.

"Oh you aren't?" she questioned. He smirked.

"No, I'm not. Do you know how beautiful you look covered in white paint. It would be such a tragedy if we didn't have a little kissing fun with you looking that gorgeous." he explained.

"I'm game," she whispered. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. He bent down to her level and heated up the kiss. Full of passion and emotion, they pressed their bodies tightly together. He bent down so his lips were right on his ear.

"I absolutely can't wait until you are Mrs. Teresa Jane," he whispered.

"Me either," she replied. They just fell asleep cuddling on the floor of the nursery. Neither one of them had no idea what was going on when they woke up. Then the memory came flooding back to them.

When Jane stood up, his back was as stiff as a board. He had to carry Teresa back to their room because she couldn't get up by herself.

"Hey Patrick," she mumbled, still half asleep, "can you make me some eggs?"

"Eggs it is, my Princess," he said, walking out of the room to make her breakfast.

**A/N- I know that chapter was a little bit pointless, but I figured it was some cute fluff. I wanted to update, and this is what my crazy brain came up eith in about twenty minutes. Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	15. Part 15

**A/N- Well here is my next installment of A Little Big Mistake. There ae probably two chapter (counting this one) before Lisbon has the baby and I start to wrap this up. But never fear, I have some good, new ideas on the horizon when this ends!**

Lisbon flipped the case file shut and tossed it on the pile on her desk. She opened up her desk drawer, grabbed her purse, gun, and badge and headed to towards the door. Just when she thought she made it to the elevator without any questions from Jane, he stopped her.

"Dear, where are you going?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to as the sister a few questions about our victim. I think she is looking good for it, because of the whole having-an-affair-with-her-sister's-husband thing," she said, praying he would just let her go. She needed to get out of the office nd get some fresh air. Being pent up in the office was really getting on her nerves.

"Well that's where you are wrong," he said.

"Patrick, I'm the detective. I'm pretty sure I know what a lead is when I see one," she said.

"No, Honey, not about that. Well, yes, about that too, but that's not what I'm going for. You aren't going into the field. Too dangerous. Besides, you are supposed to be on desk duty anyways," he said.

"But I'm just going to question a suspect. There won't be any guns and we will just be sitting down and talking," she pleaded.

"Teresa, you don't know that. She could be guilty and shoot you so you don't figure her out. She could hit you, or run away, and your cop instinct would say tackle before you could think. It's not happening," he said.

"But I want to go. I need some fresh air," she said.

"Teresa! Stop it! You aren't going!" he yelled. The whole floor stopped talking and turned to look at the couple. Teresa's face grew red and she got tears in her eyes.

"Reece, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, I just wanted to protect you, and I-" she cut him off. She pulle out of his grip and said,

"Goodbye Patrick," while walking back to her office. Patrick just stood there feeling like a fool. What had he done? He was just trying to protect his family. He didn't want anything to happen, and Teresa kept arguing. Everyone was still looking at him, and he had to go away. He turned on his heels and started up to his attic.

When he got up there, he opened the big door. The sound it made was so familiar. He hadn't been up to his attic since he moved in with Teresa, so about seven months. Everything was just as he left it, not a thing out of place. He sat down on his cot and picked up a piece of paper laying there. It was a Red John file. He could clearly remeber looking at this exact file right before he went down to Lisbon's office and got the news that she was pregnant. That was before his priorities were changed. That was from the moment right before that sudden shift. That case file was the boundry between the two. Before it, his whole life was about Red John. But after it, his whole life is now, and will always be, about his family. Red John was moved way down after learning about the baby. He knew what he had to do now.

Jane opened up the door to Lisbon's office, file in hand.

"What Patrick?" she said, not even looking up.

"Here," he said, while flinging the case file on her desk.

"What's this supposed to be, Patrick? A reminder that your family will always come second to Red John?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Quite the opposite actually," she looked up, "You see, I haven't been up to my attic since you told me about the baby. When I upset you a little while ago, I went up there to clear my head. I found this on my bed. I remembered looking at it right before I went down to talk to you in your office, before you told me about the baby. You see, before that moment, this file would have meant everything to me. Now it doesn't even matter. I love you, Teresa. And little Grace, more than you both will ever know. This is the boundry, the turning point, my epiphany. It's all about you two now, and this file was that shift. I'm sorry, Love. I really am," he said, grabbing her hands. She was crying and she just stood up and hugged him.

"Oh Patrick! I forgive you! Do you realize nothing that anyone will ever say to me will mean as much as what you just said?" she smiled.

"I do. Do you realize that no woman will ever or has ever made me feel the way I do about you? I loved my wife, with all my heart. But she doesn't compare to our relationship. We are done being stupid. No more mess ups. I love you guys too much to afford that," he said. He leaned down to kiss her and his world was momentarily perfection.

**A/N- I'm pretty sure this is my favorite chapter. I loved writing it and it would mean so much to me to know what you guys thought, especially this chapter. I don't care how long or short or anything your review is, I just want them! I'm thinking about four more chapters and then being done with this story, just to let you know where we are going. PLEASE HIT THAT MAGICAL BLUE BUTTON! XOXOXO, Emma :)**


	16. Part 16

**A/N- IT'S SUMMER! School is officially out, and I am hoping to get a lot more done for Fanfiction. This story is just about complete, so I really want to thank my readers who have been faithful followers through the whole thing.**

**This chapter- Lisbon has the baby**

**Next chapter- Patrick and Teresa's wedding**

**Final chapter- epilogue**

**So as you can see, we re just about done. I am really going to miss this story! Anyways, no more of my rambling. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I really hope that you guys haven't thought I owned TM for 15 chapters! Well, if you did, you were wrong. I don not own The Mentalist or any of it's characters. I'm just temporarily being Red John and kidnapping the team. :)**

Jane walked through the door from work to see the cutest thing ever. Lisbon was all wrapped up in a blanket, asleep, with a movie, National Treasure, on the screen. He knew she had always been a sucker for that movie, even though she wouldn't admit it. She was so nestled in and comfortable, he decided he wouldn't wake her until after dinner was ready. She was the full nine months pregnant now, and she was due just about any time.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He decided he would grill some fish. That was her favorite thing to eat. He got out the seasoning and rubbed it on the filet. He grilled them and set them up on plates. When he was done, he made his way to the living room to wake up his beautiful fiance.

"Reece," he said lightly, shaking her, "supper is ready. Wake up." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Sweetheart. How long have you been home from work? And why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.

"Long enough to cook you grilled fish, and becuase you looked so comfortable I wanted to let you rest," he responded.

"That's sweet. And Yum! I have been craving some grilled fish!" she said, getting up from the couch, with the help of Patrick, and making her way to the kitchen. He laughed when she walked.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Honey, you are like a penguin! You are waddling. A very cute penguin, though, I must say," he said.

"Hush," she said trying not to chuckle. She stopped midway through the hallway and clutched at her belly.

"Teresa, Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm having a contraction, and I think my water just broke. I need to get to the hospital," she said, trying to force out words through obvious pain.

"Love, I'm going to get your bag, and then I will be right back. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just hurry," she said.

"When is this going to end?" she said, clearly exasperated.

"It will be over soon, Love. I promise. And when it's over, we will have a beautiful baby girl. She will be perfect and then it will all be worth it," he said, rubbing circles on her back to calm her.

Just then, the nurse walked into the room to see how dialated Teresa was.

"Hon, you are six centimeters. You have a while more to go," she exaplined. Teresa let out a cry of pain when the next contraction hit her.

"Reece, I am going to give the team an update and get some more ice for you. I will only be gone for about four or five minutes. Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Go on," she said, with a wave of her hand.

He walked down the hall to the waiting are for the maternity ward. He saw Grace, Cho, and Rigsby all sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs lined up in a row against the wall.

"Jane! Has the baby come yet?" Van Pelt asked, a trace of excitement in her voice.

"No Van Pelt, I'm afraid not. Teresa is six centimeters dialated, and before she can deliver, she has to be ten. She has been dialating about a centimeter every three or four hours, so it will probably be a while longer. Why don't you guys go home, take showers, and get some rest and come back in the morning? I'm sure you won't miss anything," he explained.

"We are a family. I'm staying right here until Grace comes out," Rigsby said, grinning.

"Me too," Grace said.

"And I have nothing better to do. Plus, I care about you guys," Cho explained, not looking up from his copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Thanks guys. But if you ever want to go home, please don't feel like you have to stay here. You can leave whenever you want. I need to get back to Teresa, but I will see you guys in another couple of hours," he said, turning to head towards the cafeteria for some ice chips.

"Bye! Good luck!" he heard them all yell unanimously. He waved as he started down the hallway.

"Push Reece! Push!" he said. She was screaming and about to squeeze his hand off. She had been pushing for forty-five minutes now, and had gotten nowhere.

"I can see the head," the nurse said. That gave Teresa an extra boost of motivation.

"Come on Teresa! Push hard! Get little Grace out!" Patrick said. With the next contraction, his little daughter had entered the world. Teresa threw her head back on the pillow in exhaustion. The nurse took Grace and cleaned her off, before wrapping her in a towel and handing her to her mother. Teresa was crying tears of joy while she was looking at her beautiful, perfect little girl.

After about an hour, the team was allowed in to see the baby. The all held her and cooed at the little pink bundle. Teresa could tell that she was already wrapped around their little fingers. She would be the most loved child on the planet by her parents, two uncles, aunt, and grandfather, Virgil Minelli.

"Thank you guys for staying here the whole time. You have no idea how much that means to me," she explained.

"Boss, we are a team. A family. We wouldn't have left for anything," Grace said, and Cho and Rigbsy nodded in agreement.

After the team finally went home to eat and sleep, Jane crawled into the hospital bed and cuddled close to Lisbon and Grace.

"Isn't this probably frowned upon?" Teresa asked him.

"Since when has that stopped me?" he asked, chuckling.

"I guess it hasn't," she said, grinning.

"You know what? I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back. He wrapped his arm around Lisbon and placed his hand on the baby. His whole world was fit into this one little hopsital bed, and he realzied that was all he would ever need.

**A/N- That's it! The climax! I feel like this chapter got out pretty much how I wanted it to. I'm pleased with the meat of the story, so to speak. Anyways, I want to say thanks to all my lovely readers and an een bigger thank you to the GORGEOUS REVIEWERS! I'm doing shout-outs for reviewers next chapter, and I might have a little surprise for reviewers! So please please please review!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N- Well here it is! The last real chapter of Little Big Mistake. After this, all that is left is the epilogue. I have enjoyed writing this story so so so much! I want to thank all my faithful readers, and new readers. Thank you for reading my story. It makes me feel so good to know people like it! Anyways, thank you!**

Teresa finished putting on her eyeshadow and put the lid back on the jar. She put all the makeup, that had previously been cluttered across the counter, back in the zipper pouch. She left the bathroom and went to go get her dress.

"Teresa, you need help zipping up your dress?" she heard Van Pelt call.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your help doing the buttons," she said. Just then Van Pelt walked in the room, wearing her bridemaids dress, looking absolutely stunning.

"Grace you look beautiful. Wayne won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Teresa said.

"Boss, it's about you, not me. But thank you," Grace replied. Teresa stepped into her dress and Grace did the buttons on the back.

"I have to get Charlotte ready," Teresa said. When Grace was around and Jane wasn't, Lisbon called her baby Charlotte to get rid of confusion. She was very careful not to say it in front of Jane, though, because it might upset him.

Teresa went over and picked up her seven month old in her arms. She was crying, so she took her and sat down in a chair. Teresa began rocking her, trying to calm her down. Van Pelt brought in the dress for the baby and Teresa began to put her in it. She looked absolutely adorable. It was pink with little flowers all over the skirt. Cho was going to hold her up there with him during the ceremony. They were tickling her, making her laugh. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Everyone decent?" they heard a male voice say.

"Um. Yes. Come in!" Teresa said, not fully knowing who it was, but thinking that if it was Jane, she was going to kill him. They had decided not to see wach other before the ceremony, but she could see him just coming in, unannounced.

Teresa wa very shocled to see who walked in the door. It was Virgil Minelli. She hadn't seen him in about five or six years.

"Teresa. You look gorgeous," he said. A smile lit up her face.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing here? Grace called me and told me that you had a baby, and you were getting married, but you didn't have anybody to give you away. And we can't have that. Plus I want to see my granddaughter," he said.

"This is the most special thing that has happened to me in a long time. Do you realize that? I never had a good father growing up, and you are the closest thing I have. You giving me away is like a dream come true," she said, hugging him.

"Now, now, I'm not that special. But I do have one question," he said.

"Fire away," she laughed.

"Jane? You are marrying Jane? And you had a baby with him? I thought you couldn't stand him!" he said chuckling. Teresa knew he was just teasing though.

"I was very drunk," she laughed, "Just kidding! I wasn't drunk. He is so sweet and I love him so much. He would really do anything for me," she said. They were all laughing from her first comment. Grace looked at the time on her phone.

"Lisbon, we need to get to the church," she said.

"Then let's go get this show on the road," she said. They all piled into the car. Minelli drove them to the chapel. It was the same church where Lisbon always went to pray if she was having a hard time. She was there for a different reason today, though. She was there to get married to the love of her life.

When they got there, it was time for the ceremony to start. The doors opened as Rigsby took Van Pelt's arm and led her down the aisle. Lisbon handed the baby over to Cho, who went to stand next to Jane. Then, it was Lisbon's turn with Minelli. She walked down the aisle with the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes caught Jane's and the contact never broke. She walked toward him and her future.

"You may now recite your vows," she heard the preacher say.

"Patrick, I have known you for a very long time. And though you can be a pain in the rear, I still love you with all my heart. You see, I never had a put together, normal family growing up. But now, standing here with you, I have all I will ever need for the rest of my life. You and Grace are my family. I love you both so much," she finished. Then it was Patrick's turn.

"My Love, you saved me. Not just in a physical sense, but emotionally. After Angela, I thought I would never love another woman. I also thought there was no reason to live. Then I signed a contract with the CBI and met you. I think even then, I knew I was meeting someone very special, with the potential to be my future wife. And look where we are today," he said. Then they placed the rings on each other's fingers and said "I do".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said. Jane leaned over and gave her a feather light kiss on the lips. They walked out of the church and everyone threw rice at them.

"You know, Reece, My favorite look of yours is you, in white, with rice in your hair," he said.

"I like all your looks," she said playfully.

They got in the blue citroen and drove to the reception. Their first dance was to More Than Words. They also had Grace come onto the dance floor and have a family dance.

Teresa thought back over the last eighteen months. They had been crazy, rough, and scary, but she wouldn't trade even a second of them for the world, because that second might have been the one where she said yes to the proposal. Or the one where she first saw her daughter. Or the one where she found out her daughter had lived. And those little seconds brought her where she was right now.

**A/N- Guys. It's over. I know I said I would do an epilogue, but I don't want to add on to what is already done. I don't even know what I would write about. If inspiration comes, I will do an epilogue, but right now, this is it. I hope you guys liked my story. I will have a new one coming for you soon! Please REVIEW! For old time's sake! :)**


End file.
